The present isn't bright
by Zimfreak8
Summary: The third and final story in the Future ain't bright saga.
1. Chapter 1: Memory's

Okay everyone you wanted! You got it! TADA The Present isn't bright! Also the name I have to give credit for is Netbug009. Thanks for the title!

* * *

It was a cold night on Irk. Zim and Gir were running for the lives from a black figure.

"MASTER! ME'S SCARED!" Gir said looking up at him.

"It's okay I won't let him get you!" Zim replied still running.

Zim turned and looked down a dark alley.

"Come on this way!" Zim said running with Gir down the alley.

They hid behind a nearby trash can. The black figure walked toward them with evil and hatred eyes. The man was Clork. Clork threw the trash can aside and saw Zim and Gir. Zim stepped in front of Gir to make sure he was safe.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Zim demanded.

"I will never leave you alone…..not you're little robot either." Clork said in a deep voice then looked at Gir's frighten face.

Gir grabbed Zim and trembled.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Sorry….that is something I can not do."

Just then he took out a knife and stabbed Zim.

Gir screamed in terror.

"MASTER!"

"I'll leave you two alone." Clork said smiling. Clork vanished into the darkness leavening Gir with Zim. Gir grabbed Zim with tears in his eyes.

"MASTER! WAKE UP! PLEASE……Master……" Gir collapsed and laid his head down on his master and cried.

All the sudden Gir kept hearing his name being called.

_Gir……Gir?..._

Gir opened his eye's and saw Dib's face.

"….You were having a nightmare again……..you okay? You were screaming." Dib said. Looking at the frighten bot.

Gir, realizing it was another dream nodded.

"Was it about Zim?"

Gir nodded again slower.

Dib sighed and sat next to Gir.

"I'm sorry you hade to find out about him……I guess Zim didn't erase all you're memory……"

Gir was silent.

"…….why did he have to die's?" Gir finally said looking at Dib with a very sad look.

"….Gir…..sometimes………..sometimes you have to do thing's….that you don't want to do……" Dib said looking down at the poor bot.

"……oh……."

"I miss him's……."

Dib patted Gir's shoulder.

"I even do Gir………"

Dib then sat up and walked into the kitchen were Gaz was playing her Game slave 2.

Dib sighed and sat down.

"…..I can't believe it's been two year's since…….well….you know….."

"was horribly and beaten by Clork then died." Gaz said with no feeling.

"Thank you Gaz!" Dib said sarcastically.

" But I wish there was a way…..I could help him….."

"Well don't even think about inserting a Duty chip into Gir…….remember?"

"Yeah…..I remember." Dib said looking at the table remembering there trip to the future a long time ago."

"Are you……you know…." Gaz said looking up from her game slave.

"Tell him…..no….I couldn't"

Dib never told Gir how Zim died that part was erased from his memory…or so Gaz and Dib thought.

"Why? You have to."

"Oh sure right Gaz. Hey Gir oh by the way you're master sacrificed him self for you!" Dib again said sarcastically.

Gaz shrugged and looked back at her game.

"Sound's fine to me."

Dib rolled his eye's and sighed at his sister's no kindness for people.

Gir, listening to Gaz's and Dib's talk sat down. Mini moose who was also living with Dib sat next to Gir and squeaked.

"No Mini moose….I's already knew's…..that……that master died for his planet….."

A flashback came to Gir as he remembered that day.

(Flashback)

_"You're the best friend……I have ever hade in my life Gir!"_

(End of flashback)

Gir looked at the floor and remember the day's with his master.

"Why did you have to leave like this master………"

All the sudden there was a knock at the door.

Dib sat up and went to the door and opened it. There stood Tak.

"Tak?" Dib said.


	2. Chapter 2:Tak and were is he?

Okay well I am bored as a chicken in a nacho stand………okay that didn't make any since Oo….you know what…ignore that and just read the chapter….

* * *

"Tak?" Dib said surprised.

"Come I-"

Before he could get his sentence out Tak hade already let her self in.

"Okay listen human I traveled a long way to get here so you better listen."

Dib shut the front door and turned to Tak and nodded.

"Well it seems Scoodge. Has conquered Two planets. And he wants you two to come down and see him on Irk."

"Wow….wait why us?" Dib asked.

"Because you two have helped him get over….well you know…"

"Since Zim exploded?" Gaz finished walking in.

"Gaz do you ever shut up"? Dib said irritated.

"Umm yes well anyway he hope's for you to be there."

"Tell him we would be happy too."

"No we wouldn't." Gaz said with a blank stare.

"Shut up!" Dib said under his breath to Gaz.

All the sudden Tak felt a tug on her hologram dress. She looked down to see Gir.

"How's….Irk's?" He said with a sad look.

"Pretty good." Tak answered.

"…..do you miss him?"

"Who?...Zim? Of course no—"

Tak looked up to see Dib giving her the "cut it off sign".

"Ummmm I mean….yeah sure yeah…..whatever." Tak said folding her arm's thinking that was not the truth and she despised the man.

"Oh…" Gir said looking at the ground.

"Well this was fun but I better be going."

With that Tak turned and walked out the door.

"Well…I guess we better be going then……" Dib said rubbing his hand's together.

"Not me." Gaz walking to the kitchen.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy."

"With what?"

Gaz thought for a second.

"Well I have to play my Game slave….go to Skool…..eat….play my Game slave….eat.. and play my Game slave so don't ask me again!"

Dib slapped him self and sighed. He didn't care anymore in fact it would be better with out her.

* * *

It was later when Dib got into Tak's ship ready to go.

"Okay Gir let's get mo—"

Dib turned his head and Gir wasn't there.

"Gir?"

* * *

Gir was on the roof. Looking at the only thing he hade left to remember his master. A picture that Dib took to send in to Mysterious mystery but never hade a chance. Gir hugged the picture and sighed.

"Master…………" Gir looked up into the dark cool spring night.

Space…..it seemed like yesterday when he and Zim were traveling to Earth to conquer it. Those days seemed so long ago.

Gir heard a voice from behind him. There stood Dib.

"Thought I would find you here." Dib said crossing his arm's and smiling.

Dib sat next to him and let out a long sigh.

"Sooo…..you ready to head to Irk?"

"Big head………" Gir said softly. Gir was the only one to call Dib big head it was sorta his nickname that Gir called him.

"Yes Gir?"

"…...Were….is……my master?" Gir said looking at Dib with sad eyes.

"Were?"

"…..I's heard on Earth that when's human's……die's…..they's go to "heaven's"?"

"Umm yeah Heaven is a place were good people go when they die…."

"Is my master there?" Gir said in the saddest and worried voice.

Dib sat there thinking. Zim wasn't exactly a "good guy" but yet he did sacrificed him self for his planet. That hade to count as something.

"Ummm…….."

He looked at Gir who still hade that sad look.

Dib smiled and patted Gir's head the last thing he wanted was Gir sad about were his master is he was already tortured enough with him gone.

"I'm sure he is….and in fact…..he's watching over you right now……."

That made Gir's face light up.

"Really's!"

"Sure…..I bet right now he's watching down from heaven right now….to make sure you're safe….."

That made Gir smile big. Gir looked up at the sky and waved.

"HI MASTER I MISS YOU! AND'S DON'T YOU'S WORRY'S I'M SAFE AND I LOVE YOU MASTER!" Gir screamed to the sky hoping Zim would hear him.

Dib couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Since there was no way Zim could hear him even if he was in heaven but he wouldn't tell Gir that.

"Now….let's get a move on…we have along way to Irk." Dib said sitting up.

Gir nodded and jumped on Dib's head.

As they walked to the ship Dib thought to himself.

_"If only you knew how much he missed you Zim…..if only you knew…."_


	3. Chapter 3:Master?

Okay so to start with…..hey have you noticed that I always start off with Okay? Hmm….well ah anyway let's just begin. And you're right Invader Johnny Zim wouldn't be in heaven lol. But I don't think I could tell Gir that. Coud you guy's?

* * *

It seemed like day's….which it really was day's till they got to Irk. At the last minute Gaz deiced to come with her annoying brother and insane robot.

They finally got to Irk and landed.

Dib saw Scoodge who was waiting at the space port.

"Hello Human I'm glade you came." The Irken said smiling hug.

"Well Tak made u-" Gaz again was about to say to much tell Dib nudged her.

"We were happy too…." Dib smiling and glaring at his sister at the same time.

Scoodge took the two human's and the robot to his house which was really wasn't house more like a business building there was no comfort.

_"Now I know why Zim was amazed at are house…"_ Dib thought to him self as the walked to Scoodge's room.

Dib was amazed by it though. There thing's he hade no idea what they did or what they were. Then he saw a brown's blob looking monster.

"Oh that my friend is Sloorge beast……." Scoodge said pointing to the rather strange animal.

"Awesome!" Dib said leaning down to pet it.

"GAZ! Look an alien pet!"

As Dib reached down to pet it. The beast bit Dib's hand making Dib scream and fall over and run to Gaz. Gaz grabbed Dib by the shirt and pulled him down.

"You're the only alien around here Dib……."

Gir, looking around saw the deck outside he ran to and looked over the city. He almost forgot what Irk looked like. Being on Earth so long. Unfortunately being here just gave Gir memory's form the last time they were here….

Then all the sudden Gir saw out in the city light's. Very bright lights. Scoodge noticed them to and walked out to the deck.

"Oh…..that's right tonight was the celebration of are greatness….." Scoodge said looking out.

"You celebrate you're self's?" Gaz asked.

"Pretty much……."

"May's I go!" Gir said looking at Dib.

"Um sure but-"

Before Dib could finish Gir was already out the door.

* * *

Gir was the only S.I.R unit around he could see. There hundred's maybe even thousand's of Irken's old and young.

"Hey kid!" Called someone from behind Gir. Gir turned around to see an Irken male. He seemed to be working one of the activates.

"Me's?" Gir said.

"Yeah….you up for some games?" The man asked.

Gir nodded knowing he loved games.

The man handed him a red ball and told him to toss at that target but Gir's head was never good for listening and with out care he winded his little arm and target his aim but went hay wire and threw the ball to the left.

**"OWWW!"** Came a scream. The ball must have hit someone.

"Uh oh's……"

Gir ran to see who he hit. But couldn't find the man. He almost gave up when he heard another voice.

"ZIM YOU OKAY?"

Gir's antenna shot up. Zim….no it couldn't be.

He turned to see a Ikren on the ground rubbing his head as two other Irken's came to his cry.

"Hey Zim….you okay!" said one of the Irken's helping his friend that looked just like!

Gir gasped for there laid……

"Master?"


	4. Chapter 4:Maybe I didn't see him

On to the next! Oh yes and happy memorial weekend!

* * *

Gir eye's widened.

"MASTER!' Gir cried.

Zim looked up with a scared and confused look.

"GIIIRRRRR?" Came a shout.

Gir turned to see Gaz.

"SCARY DIB SISTER! OVER HERE IT'S MA-"

Gir turned back to were Zim was. But he was gone….

"….master……?"

Gir turned his head left and right but Zim was no were.

All the sudden a hand grabbed Gir's arm and pulled him. Gir looked up to see Gaz.

"We are going back to the ship now!' She said coldly.

"But's….i-"

"NO! My Game slave died! We have to get back and charge it NOW!"

"I…I saw Ma- AH!"

Gaz pulled on Gir almost dragging him.

"I don't care if you saw a two headed demon! Were going home!"

Gir looked back to were he saw him but yet again there was no one there.

* * *

Since it was too late for Dib and Gaz to head home Scoodge allowed them to stay the night.

Gaz sighed in relief as she plugged in her Game slave. She glared at Gir who was quit all night.

"Okay what was so important that you saw that I almost didn't get my Game slave charged?"

Gir turned to Scoodge and the two human's.

"I's saw Master!" Gir said with happiness.

"What?" They said together.

"I's know's….it's wonderful!"

"Gir….how did you see Zim?" Dib replied.

"I saw him at the celebration thingy!"

"What did he say Gir?" Asked Scoodge.

"Um……me's don't know….i didn't get to talk to him's….he was gone!"

The other's looked at each other. Dib sighed and put a hand on Gir's shoulder.

"Gir…….sometimes you wanna see thing's that aren't there…" Dib said in the nicest tone possible.

"Hu?"

"Gir, It's impossible that you saw him……" Scoodge said sadly.

"You've been threw a lot these past couple of year's….I-"

Gir backed away from Dib.

"You's think I didn't see him?" Gir said glaring.

"I's did see him! I really did!"

"How he died…we all saw the building explode….well I didn't because I wasn't there but Scoodge and Dib did…" Gaz replied.

"MAYBE HE'S GOT OUT!" Gir screamed now tearing up.

"Gir we-"

"YOU MAY NOT LOVED ZIM BUT I DID HE WAS THE ONLY THING THAT I HADE I KNOW HE'S ALIVE AND I'LL SHOW YOU!"

With that Gir ran out of the room with tear's running down his face.

* * *

Gir searched all over the city he even looked in places that he knew he wouldn't be but didn't care he was determined to find him.

* * *

It was four in the morning and Gir hade searched all night. He finally leaned against a wall and sat down.

"……Maybes…..I didn't see you……" Gir said to himself.

He pulled out the picture that he always kept with him when he needed cheering up. He smiled at the picture wishing he could go back to that time.

"Goodnight Master..."

A tear ran down his face and slowly closed his eye's and in second's…..he was asleep……


	5. Chapter 5: Who are you?

Okay well to begin. I would like to say that I do not own "Resh". Amber does. And also sorry I didn't ask you Amber I feel like Sloorge beast. Forgive me?

* * *

"Hello………heeellllloooo?" Came a voice.

Gir opened his eye's to see Zim standing there.

"Ma…..master Zim?" Gir said barely awake.

"Zim? Who are you talking to? I'm the great Resh….." said Zim.

"Hu?"

Gir blinked his eyes. and when he opened them a green eyed Ikren was looking at him.

"you okay?" Resh said looking at him.

Gir sat up confused. He must imagined Zim.

Gir rubbed his eye's and looked at the Irken.

"Sorry hade to wake you up. No hobo robot's allowed on school grounds." He said reaching out his hand.

Gir grabbed his hand and sat up.

"I's not a hobo…..and school's ground?" Gir said turning his head.

"Yeah. ISA. Irken science academy." He said pointing to the school.

"oh……sorry's…" Gir said not caring.

"Well……have a good day…" Said Resh as he walked away.

Gir was about to turn and walk away when he heard a laugh…….

"_That laugh…..it's sound's….like…..no's…..that's impossible….you're mind is playing with you's Gir….stop! Think about waffles or something…." Gir thought trying to forget it._

But the laugh seemed real….to real.

He turned around at the school and there stood a short ruby eyed Irken.

"HEY ZIM!" Said an Irken male walk up to him.

Gir gasped.

"Hey Zim what up?" Said a nother Irken walking up.

"Not much…." Zim replied.

Yep it was no doubt that was Zim.

Gir ran to the fence.

"MASTER! MASTER ZIM!" Gir screamed.

Zim turned his head to Gir and so did his two friends'.

"You know that robot?" Asked his friend.

Zim shrugged. And walked away with his friend's.

"HU? MASTER!"

Gir ran to Zim and cut in front of him.

Gir smiled as big as he could as he stared at Zim's face. Zim gave him a confused look.

"…..caaannn I help you?" Zim said.

"Master!...it's me Gir!" Gir said with a smile.

"…..who?"

Gir's smiled faded.

"What?...Master Zim…stop being so silly it's me!"

Zim still gave him a blank stare.

"Sorry…you must have the wrong guy…"

With that Zim walked away.

"NO MASTER ZIM WAIT!" Gir cried ruing to him.

"Zim….don't you remember…..?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Gir….you're SIR unit…….you're an Invader!"

Zim and is two friend's looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"HA HA ZIM! THIS GUY? AN INVADER!" Laughed one of his friend's.

"Hu?"

"Look……Uh Mir…..i am not an Invader okay! Being an Invader is dumb waste of you're life."

"It's Gir! And what do you mean…..you were on Earth…..and Big head Dib! Remember he hade a big head….LIKE A HIPPO!"

Zim chuckled.

"See's…..you remember!" Gir said smiling again.

Zim stopped. And turned the other way.

"Like I said you've got the wrong guy now please leave me alone……"

Gir grabbed Zim's arm.

"Please Master…..Maybe if we's got a soda……."

" I got to go………"

"Please just ooonnne—"

One of his friend's grabbed Gir and threw him off of Zim's arm.

"HE SAID HE DOESN'T KNOW YOU!" He shouted.

"YEAH! SO GET LOST DIR!" Screamed the other male.

"……It's………..Gir….." Gir said sitting up.

Gir gave up and started to walk away. Zim turned to Gir and felt kinda bad.

"…..Alright…..one soda……" He said.

His two friend's jaw's dropped and looked at Zim shocked.

Gir's antenna shot up and smiled huge.

"But I can't be long I-AH!"

Gir grabbed Zim's hand and pulled him.

"I KNOW WERE WE CAN GO MASTER!" Gir screamed insanely.

"Are you sure you want to go with that thing?"

"IT'S FINE I'LL SEE YOU GUY'S LATER!" Zim shouted.


	6. Chapter 6:When you're alone

Okay you're all probably wondering why now the heck I'm now doing this story since I've been updating Baby sitting blues. But I'm kinda going back and forth. I usually write for a comedy when I'm in a funny mood or I right something like this when I'm in a sad or angst mood. And yes I did copy a little from the last chapter but I needed to because I couldn't think of anything but I promise that I will not make the story like Teen titans . No just that chapter and the beginning of this one….okay so lets start Oo…

* * *

Gir and Zim were sitting on a bench sipping Ikren soda.

"Okay…..you have two minutes and counting…." Zim said with a moment of silence.

"Master! Why don'ts you remembers me?" Gir said with a desperate look.

"Why do you keep calling me master? I'm no one's master…."

"Yes you ares! My master remembers…you were on Earth and you were an Invader..?"

All the sudden a memory of Zim and Gir on Earth making an evil plan flashed in his head. Zim shook his head and sat up.

"Look it's been nice talking to you…but I need to get home…"

Gir gasped and grabbed Zim's leg.

"PLEAS MASTER DON'TS LEAVE!" Gir screamed holding on as tight as his little arms could.

Zim felt horrible leavening the little guy but he really didn't have any memory of him….or did he…

"...Look you'll find you're friend…I promise. He's out there somewhere.." Zim said with a smile lifting up the robot and patting him on the head.

"Buts…..I did's find him…." Gir said with a sniff.

"Don't worry he's out there….you'll find him just keep looking."

With that Zim turned and walked away leavening Gir alone.

* * *

Later that night Gir came home but didn't talk to Scoodg, Gaz or Dib he just did what he liked to do on Earth. He would get on the roof and look at the sky. It made him feel like he was closer to his master.

Gir looked up at the dark sky and rememeber a song he heard on the Earth radio when he and Zim were still on Earth. It reminded him of his master for some reason.

"_When you're all alone…."_

_"….Far away from home…."_

_"….There's a gift the angels send…"_

_"….When you're alone."_

As Gir sang the little song Dib was listening from down below but wasn't going to interrupt.

_"Everyday must end…."_

_"…..But the night's our friend…"_

_"….Angels always send a star…"_

_"….When you're alone."_

_"At night when I'm alone…"_

_"…I lie awake and wonder…"_

_"….Which of them belongs to me?"_

_"….Which one I wonder?"_

_"And any star I choose."_

_"……..Watches over me…"_

_"…So I know I'm not alone…."_

_"When I'm here……on my own."_

_"Isn't that a wonder?..."_

_"….When you're alone.."_

_"…You're not alone…"_

_"…Not really alone."_

_"The stars are all my friends…"_

_"….Till the night time ends…."_

_"….So I know I'm not alone…."_

_"When I'm here……on my own…"_

_"Isn't that a wonder?"_

_"..When you're alone.."_

_"You're not alone.."_

_"…Not really alone..."_

Gir sighed wishing everything would just go back to the way everything was…but he feared it would never go back..

Dib who was listeing to the whole song felt a pain in his gut.

_"The poor guy…."_ Dib thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7:What's going on?

YES HA HA I shocked my readers . Well get ready for more shockness! Oh and one part in this story really did happen to one of my best friends.

* * *

The next day Zim was in class at ISA but he couldn't work his mind was on the blue eyed robot that thought he knew him. And for some reason Zim hade a feeling he knew him but from were?

"ZIM!" Screamed the teacher as he slammed his fist down.

Zim now paying attention looked at the teacher,

"Sorry Sir I….."

"Don't be sorry just pay attention in my class!"

"Yes sir…" Zim replied nodding.

"Hey, Zim..what's you're deal you've been spacing out all the time these past two days?" Whispered his friend that was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, Is it that defective robot that was bothering you?" asked his other friend.

"No I just…….like….something's missing like I need to rememeber something…but I can't….rememeber…what I'm suppose to rememeber…"

His friend's gave him a strange look.

"Okay…that made no since but-"

"ZIM! WHAT IS THE AWNSER?" Yelled his teacher.

"Um……two?" He replied.

"NO!...Now guess it again….."

Zim shifted his eyes back and fourth. He hade no idea what he was talking about.

"……two?"

"YOU JUST SAID TWO!"

* * *

Later that day Zim was walking home to his building or apartment you could call it. He walked the Irken streets looking at his feet thinking of what has been going on lately when another flash came to his head.

_"NO GIR THESE PIGGY'S ARE FOR SCIENCE….SCIENCE!" screamed Zim._

_Gir's eyes filled with tears._

_"…oookkaaaay…."_

"AH!...What the……what was that?" Zim said holding his head.

"A memory or……..why do I keep having these…what are they….and that robot…he's always there…."

Just a few blocks away was Dib, Gaz and Gir.

"I'S TELLING YAS! I'S SAW HIM!" Gir screamed trying to convince them.

"Right and Dib's not a insane big headed freak boy." Gaz replied which made Dib glare at her.

They kept walking tell came around the corner was.

"MASTER!" Gir cried seeing Zim.

Dib and Gaz turned to see him as well.

"What the?" Dib gasped as he saw Zim.

Zim gasped as when saw Dib's face another flashback came to his head.

_"Zim……maybe you're cruddy disguise will work on everyone else….but I'll get them to see threw you…." Dib said._

_"No one will believe you…" replied Zim._

Zim grabbed his head as if the flashback was painful.

"…Z…..Zim?" Dib said wide eyed and shocked.

Zim backed up and ran as fast as he could.

"ZIM!"

"MASTER" Gir screamed.

* * *

Zim ran far away as he could when he stopped in the wood's and clasped to the ground. Zim hugged his knees and let out a little cry.

"What's going on…….that boy…..I….I know him…but where….WHERE!" Zim screamed confused and scared.

"I'm forgetting something….but what?...All I rememeber is school……"

"Actually…..there's more to you're life then that…." Came a voice.

Zim sat up in a panic and looked around.

"Who……who said that?"

"I did…."

A figure came out of the darkness and approached. Zim wiped his tears away and looked at the Irken.

"How do you know about my life…and…who are you….?"

"You may call me…….Clork…" the Irken replied.


	8. Chapter 8:Anger and sadness

WHAHAHAHAHHA CLORK IS BACK! And this chapter is verrrry long just to let you know.

* * *

Zim sat up whipping his tears away. 

"Cl…..Clork?" Zim answered

"Yes…now tell me….why are you crying?" He asked.

"I wasn't…….how do you know about my life?"

"Ahhh well you see…..i was you're friend….you see Zim…you have died.."

Zim stepped back in shock.

"I what?"

Clork placed a hand on Zim's shoulder and smiled.

"Come….I'll explain everything……"

* * *

Clork led Zim to an old run down shack. Zim sat down and waited impatiently. 

"Well Zim….you are…or should I say….was…an Irken Invader on a planet named Earth…" Clork said sitting down.

"That's what that robot said…." Zim replied.

"Yes…Gir, Is his name he helped you…or tried at least…" Clork chuckled.

"…But…..how did I die then?"

"Ohhhh it was horrible you crashed you're ship right into planet Mant." Clork sighed trying to sound as sad as he could.

"….oh….." Zim replied sadly.

"Do you not rememeber you're past life?" He asked.

"No….I mean….I keep getting these weird memory flash's. Ever since that robot came I've hade a feeling I know him…but I don't know were or when…it's all very confusing…" Zim replied a little scared.

"It's not that confusing at all Zim. Tell me….what do you remember?"

Zim closed his eyes trying to rememeber his memories he hade.

_"YOU'RE NOTHING EARTH BOY! GO HOME AND SHAVE YOU'RE GIANT HEAD OF SMELL WITH YOURE BAD SELF!" Zim screamed._

_"I MADE IT MY SELF!"_

_"HA HA H A HA HA JOKES ON YOU ZIM! NOW YOU HAVE TO FIND A CURE FOR THE BALONEY THING!"_

Zim shook his head and opened his eyes.

"I……I rememeber a little…….I rememeber being on Earth and trying to take it over…"

"yes….and?"

Zim smiled as he rememeber him and Minimoose and Gir thinking of a new plan but Minimoose at the paper before Zim could write on it.

Zim chuckled. Thinking of that brought back funny memories.

"I see that you're remembering." Clork said.

"I do……it was….fun……OH…Like one time-"

"But what about the bad times?"

Zim turned his head to Clork with confusion.

"Bad times?"

"Like…what the Empire did to you…"

Zim thought for a moment. As memory's came back…horrible ones.

People laughing at Zim and his pitiful life. They mocked him they hit him, pain….and selfishness…it all came back to him.

Zim stopped and sat there silently.

"….I do………they hated me….."

"Ah well….then…..it seems they have stepped on you for along time am I correct?" Clork asked.

"Yes…."

"Then…why don't we step back at them hm?"

Zim gave him a strange look.

"How?"

Clork smiled and sat up. He reached down and picked up a small hammer. And gave to Zim. Zim looked at him confused.

He turned Zim around and pointed to some small statues.

"You see those….those are very dear to the Irken Empire. I borrowed some so we can teach Irk a lesson…I want you to destroy them all….take back what's yours….."

Zim stood there very nervous he couldn't I mean no matter how mean they were to him he could never disgrace them.

"But….."

"Think Zim…..think long time ago…..who was there when you needed help to get up…who was there when you were hurt……no one….they didn't care so why should you?"

Zim thought about that for a moment then walked up to the statues and looked at them remembering bad times. He raised the hammer and smashed the statue into pieces.

"That was for never helping me…….when I needed it…"

He saw another and not one second of hesitation he smashed it.

"THAT! Was for laughing at me!"

He got angrier and angrier by the more he smashed. Until tears of hatred and pain sadness bottled up all those years were finally being unleashed.

"THAT WAS FOR NEVER CAREING!" He now screamed.

One by one he smashed everything Irken in site.

"AND THAT! WAS FOR EVER HAVING ME IN THIS WORLD!"

He smashed the last piece of Irken property. And instead of standing proud he clasped to the ground tears running down his face. Clork patted Zim's shoulder.

"There there…."

"They…..hated me……I was to caught up in my job to realize…..everyone….despised me…..no one ever cared….." Zim said barely getting a word out. He slammed his hand on the floor in anger.

"THEY NEVER CARED! NO ONE DID!...I was hated by day one I was just to hard headed to feel the pain but deep down I've always been hurt….there proubly glade I Zim was dead……."

"Oh come now….listen Zim….Irken's don't care but anyone but them self's and being different doesn't mean you're a defective. They are just scared of someone different…so what do they call them? Defectives." He replied with a smile.

"But…. I don't understand how am I alive then?" Zim replied wiping away the tears.

"I brought you back of course….."

Zim blinked in shock.

"Why?"

"Everyone deservers a seconded chance? Don't you agree?"

Zim nodded as he sat up.

"Zim….let's stick together and show the Empire that were not defectives but just different and different thinking!" Clork said holding out his hand.

Zim look at him a little uneasy but then he smiled evilly and shook his hand.

"I will help you…."

"Good….now run along and soon we will have Irk as our own!"

Zim nodded and ran out pleased.

Three other short Irken's came into view and looked at Clork.

"He he..so that's the idiot?" One of them snikered.

"Now now Mor……we must be nice to our little friend…" Clork smiled evilly. He took out a match and a small Irken flag and lit it.

"After all……he is the one that will bring the down fall to the Irken race……"


	9. Chapter 9:Yep it's Zimmy

…Ehh don't have anything to say really Oo. Oh and Netbug sure you can kill him later.

* * *

"I still don't see how you did all this…" Said the other Irken named Nor.

"It was simple really Zim thought he got rid of me when he shot me….he he but the little idiot must have forgotten that you're PAK doesn't shut off until ten minutes which gave me enough time to get out with out anyone noticing and heal my self…." Clork said with an evil smile.

"Neato..but what about Zim?" Mor asked.

"That was the easy part bringing back that little pest was easy all I hade to do was find the records and a DNA sample of Zim and put into a PAK. Once that was done all I hade to do was play Dr. Frankenstein." Clork replied.

"So now what are you going to do now?"

Clork looked down at Mor, Nor and Lin.

"Nothing…Zim will do all the work for me…..he he he he…."

* * *

Zim walked down the street with a smile on his face knowing his pain will be over with but he still hade a problem..what about Gir?All the sudden Zim spotted Gir across the street on the sidewalk crying. Zim felt bad after all he was his master. 

"Hi……" Zim said sitting next to Gir.

"You okay?"

Gir wiped his eyes but the tears kept coming.

"What's you doing heres?"

"I came to see if you were alright…."

Gir turned his head to Zim could not see his face.

"I's fine!"

Zim sighed and reached into his PAK and gave him something to wipe his eyes on.

"Here….."

Gir didn't look up as he grabbed the napkin.

"….Look….maybe….just maybe I am…you're master…"

Gir's head shot up.

"Hu's?"

"Yeah I've been doing some thinking and I was wondering maybe you could help me rememeber?" Zim said standing up and reaching out his hand.

Gir smiled and nodded as he grabbed Zim's hand.

* * *

Gir took Zim to Scoodge's building. He was going threw sacks of stuff from there past. Gir smiled as he got something out of the box and handed it to Zim.

"This's is you're birthday present…rememeber's? I drew it for you it's me and you's!" Gir said pointing to the picture.

Zim looked at it. He was starting to rememeber.

"Eh yeah…I do……"

Zim's smiled faded as he thought of something.

"What's wrong master?"

"I still feel like I'm missing something….like there's something really important that I need to rememeber….but…I don't know what……"

Gir gave him a confused look but then smiled and hugged him.

"I's sure if it was important you's would remembers…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

* * *

It was later that Dib, Gaz and Scoodge were sitting down in shock as Gir came in with Zim.

"…How……" Dib said barely talking.

"I's tolds you!"

Scoodge sat up and looked at Zim.

"Zim….is it really you?"

Zim blinked trying to rememeber who he was.

"It's me..Scoodge!"

When Zim heard that name it came back to him.

"Scoodge! Yeah I rememeber……."

Scoodge hugged his long lost dead friend.

"Scoodge I really don't like hug's…"

Scoodge stopped and stepped back.

"YEP! It's Zimmy" He said with a smile.


End file.
